Iron Guard (Peila Longhorn)
|image = Iron Guard(3).jpg |imagewidth = 300 |imagecaption = "The great race of Minotaurs will rise again!" |gender = Male |class = Support |current meta = Bruiser |damage = Physical |difficulty stat picture = 7 |physical stat picture = 6 |magical stat picture = 7 |resilience stat picture = 7 |support stat picture = 8 |Emblem price (put after the price) = 3,600 |Rune price (put after the price) = 110 }} ''"The great race of Minotaurs will rise again!" Minotaurs were a common race in Sinskaald Rift until the demons came and destroyed their homeland, burning it to ashes. Peila was the only survivor from the Longhorn Tribe. With his home decimated and his family dead, he joined a group of traveling mercenaries. He relishes the wayfaring mercenary life, not just for the change of scenery, but for the chance to sharpen his combat skills so that he may one day avenge his race. Strategy Peila Longhorn is a melee range, physical damage dealing support that excels in helping the carry score kills. His skill set revolves around debuffing enemies while buffing allies. He can be played in both as a more offensive or defensive role depending on the needs of the team. *Peila's second skill, Roar, increases the Attack Damage and Attack Speed of all nearby allies by a considerable amount. Take advantage of this ability and pair it with a Zealot's Horn to massively increase the effectiveness of your attack damage carry. Roar can also be used on minions in order to quickly shred towers. *Resurrection isn't very powerful at its first level. It's unreliable as a safety net until at least level two so, considering your lack of escapes or efficient peel that other supports might have, play it safe until you hit level nine at least. Also, be sure to use it when you know death is imminent, but don't hesitate for too long or you may not cast the spell in time; remember, it can also be used as a deterrent. *Peila suffers from a weak laning phase with no long ranged poke, wave clear, or vision abilities to protect against ganks. Try to stay with a partner and help them snag kills with your slow and stun, but, if the lane isn't very active, retreat to the jungle so they gain more experience and gold. *Peila's Bloodthirsty is powerful, but it only works while you are near the opponent. Investing in boots will help you stick to enemies. *The mana cost of Peila's skills does not increase as you level them up and remain fairly low so feel free to use them frequently to help as best you can. Skills Pounded Bred for battle, the Minotaur can find strength beyond strength when threatened. Cost: 50 MP Damage: 20/30/40/50+ Physical Attack Cooldown: 12/10/8/6 seconds Effect: The next attack within the next 4 seconds will deal additional damage and stun the target for 1 second. Roar In times of trouble, the Minotaur can unleash a rallying roar to inspire allies. Cost: 80 MP Cooldown: 30/26/22/18 seconds Effect: Increases nearby allies' physical attack and attack speed by 10/15/10/25% for 6 seconds. Bloodthirsty Effect: Reduces the movement speed of nearby enemies by 10/15/20/25%. Resurrection The Minotaur can use a mystic rune to protect an ally during battle. Cost: 100 MP Range: 8 meters Cooldown: 70 seconds Effect: If the ally protected by the skill is killed within 7 seconds, they will be resurrected with 33/66/100% HP and MP (the opponent will not receive coins or experience for killing an ally affected by this skill). 'Base Stats' 'Skins' Category:Support Category:Hero